Dancing with the Enemy
by xsakura13
Summary: Plagued by monsters and Death Eaters, Hogwarts is a dangerous place to live. Every moment is a battle to survive. Lily Evans was the girl who fled. She was a girl who lost everything: trust, family, happiness. Then, came a boy who could have given her everything: true love, happiness, a fairytale ending. But, he could also take what little she had left: her heart and her life. AU.
1. Prolouge

Summary:

"I wanna hide the truth. I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed... Don't get too close. It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide..." She was a young girl who had everything taken from her: trust, family, happiness. Then, came a boy who could have given her everything: true love, everlasting happiness, and the fairytale ending she always wanted. He _could_ have given her everything. But, he could also destroy what little she had left: her heart and her life. AU

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. They were written by J.K. Rowling. Seeing how this is a _Fan_fiction website, you could probably guess that I'm a _fan_ and don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Slam! She crashed to the dirt covered ground with an unattractive grimace. It was as if she was an egg dropped by a mischievous child from a ten-story building. The dirt was rich and moist beneath her clammy palms. The setting sun was like a golden coin in the sky, glaring down at them. Lily grunted as she dove aside, the putrid green liquid hitting where she was lying. The liquid sizzled like acid, practically cooking the poor dirt it landed on. Scratches adorned Lily's arms and the side of her face. Overall, Lily Evans was _not_ happy. Nor was she a pretty sight to see right now.

Lily leaped up in determination, charging at the Acid Spewer with her eyes narrowed and her sword held behind her. Before the discouraging skirmish, Lily had been wearing a rough white clothing that covered her whole body. Now, the costume was worn away and ripped apart at the shoulder and arms. It left her arm and right shoulder vulnerable to the acid. If not for the determined and calculating gleam in her eyes, she would have looked like a wild, mad escaped prisoner. Jumping in the air, Lily gripped the golden hilt of her word and plunged it into the body of the monster. Lily moved like a trained dancer; with grace and strength. However, according to Murphy's Law, everything would go shitty—and it did.

The ominous crunch served as a warning before the spider-like creature hissed and smacked her away like a human with a mosquito. Unfortunately, in this case, the mosquito was something we had to keep alive. Otherwise, there would be no story.

Meanwhile, the black crows that perched on the thick branches of a nearby evergreen tree jeered at her mockingly. She leaped up again, features twisting into a wince. The reason could have been because of her fall or because of the unpleasant odor coming from where the acid had hit. It seemed to her like it was a month's worth of unwashed gym socks and rotten eggs. Growling, Lily reached into her black lace-up combat boots, pulling out a dagger from each boot. The blades of both daggers were made of steel, polished so that she could see her reflection. The blade was jagged at the sides, but curved to form a sharp, hazardous point as the end. The hilt was black with silver, intricate lines decorating it like a spiderweb. She threw both daggers forcefully, striking the monster's eyes. It felt as though she ripped out the muscles in her arms as she threw. The daggers blinded it. The monster gave out a foreboding and shrill wail. It sounded as though it was a baby crying for its mother, but much, much worse. Lily was just about to breathe a sigh of relief, but the legs came at her again. It flung her to the crow invested evergreen tree, whose branches loomed over her. Her back hit the tree's wide trunk, pain racing up her spine as fast as lightning.

Lily didn't know why she couldn't hear it seconds before, but the loud clomping of hooves alarmed her. Her head whipped to the left where the dark, moist soil became grains of dust and sand. Like she thought, it was a horse: a grand, white stallion who looked well taken care of. Its fur was clean and brushed. On top of it was a tall figure cloaked in light blue and black armor. It wasn't exactly armor. He had black, cloth gauntlets that reached about an inch or two beneath his shoulders. Pieces of blue armor protruded from the gauntlets. His boots were also designed like that. The blue armor wrapped around his calves, reaching his knees. The black outfit covered the rest of his body—thighs, chest, and just below his neck. The blue pieces of armor clung to his waist, hips, and chest, only leaving where his abs should be covered in only black cloth. Overall, he looked fairly attractive with his messy black hair that looked like he'd gone fighting through a mob of monsters seconds before. His piercing hazel eyes accessed the situation easily.

The person leaped off his horse, a spear materializing out of thin air. He drove his weapon into the center of the Acid Spewer's body. The sunlight created an illusion of dark brown hair instead of black. He flipped over—backwards, barely avoiding a large, thin leg. He spun around quickly and effortlessly, like he was dancing. Lily was able to catch a small glimpse of his face. She frowned at the small smirk that decorated his lips. The boy seemed too confident. Lily guessed he was used to fighting—his skill with a weapon and his choice of armor. The warrior thrust his spear diagonally upwards into the monster's core. It shuddered violently at first, like a wizard facing a dementor without a wand. Then, it collaspsed, quickly melting away into the sand.

The boy strode to her, hair flapping in his eyes as he held out a hand to her to help her up. Lily saw that the boy was tall, with broad shoulders, lightly tanned skin, and high cheekbones.

Hands clutching the tree trunk behind her, Lily retorted hotly, "I didn't need your help!"

If the boy was startled, he didn't show it. He took her comment as casually as if she thanked him. However, he did raise an eyebrow silently. He knelt down next to her, making her stiffen. Tilting her chin up firmly, but gently, he inspected her face which was marred with scratches. It had been five times that Lily was sent flying through the air by the Acid Spewer. The experience had _not_ been pleasant. The boy's magnificent horse trotted over to its master. It looked at her almost disdainfully like she was an insect it could trample over easily. Inwardly, Lily grimaced. She knew that she was sweaty. Her fiery and wavy red hair had been pulled back into a ponytail with a braid at the side of her head. Her fringe and bangs were plastered to her face with sweat, and the scratches on her face probably made her less attractive than she already was. However, she did not need a horse to tell her that or make her feel unattractive.

The boys whisked out a small, silver jar that was shaped like a flower vase. Scooping out a thick, golden liquid that smelled like honey, he ran his fingers lightly along her cheek. Lily felt a soothing sensation created by the liquid. She was slightly surprised. Lily had anticipated a stinging sensation.

Lily bit her lip anxiously, feeling distressed and guilty about her previous, rude attitude. The boy did not notice this and cupped her face with his hands. Once he was satisfied with her seemingly scarless face, he moved onto her arms.

The stallion now seemed to be shaking its head at her in disapproval. It nudged its master gently, but the boy ignored it. His face a was perfect form of concentration, oblivious to the world. His brows were furrowed slightly, eyes shining in focus. As the boy's fingers moved deftly across her arms, Lily felt herself stiffen even more and her face fluster. The boy finished up.

He mounted his horse easily and started urge the horse to trot away by squeezing his heels into the horse's side. The horse looked perfectly and eagerly ready to do so. Lily slumped back against the trunk of the tree, ignoring the aching of her body and legs. She watched him in wonder. Under the soft glow of the sun, he looked as though he just walked away from a painting session—him being the model of course.

"Wait!" she cried out hesitantly.

The boy looked back at her, slightly confused. The gentle wind brushed pieces of hair away from his eyes.

"What's your name?" asked Lily uncertainly.

The boys let a ghost of a smile flicker. A soft breezes caressed his hair. "Your knight in shining armor."

Then, he galloped away into the sunset leaving Lily to feel the stun and disbelief that washed over her like an ocean wave. She felt as though this was a fairytale of some sort. Unfortunately, this fairytale wasn't a happily ever after.

* * *

Hogwarts was magnificent land. Keyword: was. It used to be inhabited by life: the growing flowers, twisting vines, and people who didn't need to lock their homes everyday or hide away in fear. However, once the Slytherins, a group of magical people who lived to destroy, established themselves as a powerful, looming force, the people shrank in fear. They constantly sent monsters to attack villages and people. The Slytherins were led by a wizard named Voldemort. These cities and villages had armies that protected them, but these proud armies were weak. The people of Hogwarts consisted of two kings—magical and muggles. The muggles—non magical—scorned the magical, often referring to them as freaks. The magical could also be called witches or wizards. However, they did not use wands. Instead, they used their own hands. Each wizard or witch possessed a special ability like being able to heal people or controlling fire. While all magical people had a special ability, they had to learn how to use it. Some people never learned how. The reason why armies that protected cities and villages were weak was because they consisted mainly of prejudiced muggles. Specifically, arrogant muggles who didn't have magic. So it was basically non magical people fighting magical people. This made monsters difficult to kill for them.

Witches and wizards often used enchanted weapons such as weapons that lighted monsters on fire. These weapons made fighting monsters simpler. Thankfully, some monsters were thick headed, clumsy idiots who thought they could win by brute force. The combination of weapons and idiotic monsters made fighting them much easier. Admittedly, it was funny to watch monsters scream about their back being on fire. But, the amusement faded away once the monster trampled over your house and accidently crushed your most precious porcelain that was a treasured heirloom passed down for ten generations.

Of the magical people, there were two kinds: Slytherins (bad) and Gryffindors (good). The members of the Slytherin groups were also called Death Eaters. What's ironic was that if they really ate death, everyone would be alive, but they caused more death than life. Voldemort led the Death Eaters and monsters to destroy villages and cities in hopes to completely take over Hogwarts and annihilate the muggles and magical people who posed a threat to him. The Gryffindors fought off attacking Death Eaters and monsters with enchanted weapons. Typical story with the good guys and bad? No. Not just yet.

Lily Evans was a 17 year old girl with flaming red, wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail with a braided lock of hair on the side of her head. Her bangs and fringe framed her round shaped face. She had emerald green eyes and porcelain skin free of freckles or visible marks. When her muggle parents discovered she was magical, they left her thinking she was a freak, a demon child. As a little girl, Lily learned to survive on her own. This ranged from slaughtering monsters with rocks, hunting for food, and hunting down monsters. Now as a seventeen year old girl, Lily was still moving from place to place, never having to defend something besides herself. People who lived a settled life were at a disadvantage. They had to defend homes, cities, and families. They had more to lose. If their city was destroyed, they wouldn't be able to rebound as quickly. This was why Lily never settle down in one place for too long. She was as free as a bird, fleeing and flying from pace to place. She had no home to defend. However, that was because she had no true home.

* * *

Hi there! Thanks for reading. I was suddenly inspired to write this one day, and I finally published it. "I wanna hide the truth. I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed... Don't get too close. It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide...," is from "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. Let me know how the story is so far. I can get the other chapters done faster with more opinions. Thanks for reading and a review would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Visiting

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. They were written by J.K. Rowling. Seeing how this is a _Fan_fiction website, you could probably guess that I'm a _fan_ and don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was absolutely ridiculous. She always thought it was simply ridiculous that two guards were placed at the entrance of a city to make sure no one was smuggling a monster in. A city was usually surrounded by a stone wall. The two guards had to check to be certain that nothing dangerous was going in the city. It was like having a baby guard a purse with a hundred galleons in it while playing with its toes. The following reasons were why it was preposterous:

You can't smuggle in a monster; they're too big. What were you going to do? Approach a man who happened to be named Remus Lupin with a suspicious look, and he blows up and yells at you to go away because no one was hiding a Sirius Black,—ahem—a monster under their cloaks?

Two guards won't stop a 50 foot tall monster with sharp teeth and a bad snacking habit. Especially if this monster wanted your bones and flesh for human stew.

Two _muggle_ guards won't stop a 50 foot tall monster.

A 50 foot monster won't bother going through the entrance. What's it going to do? Was it going to go like?:

"Dear guard, because I am extremely stupid, I shall walk through this entrance like any other ordinary human or magical beings. I am perfectly normal. I am just a giant and would love your bones for stew. How much do they cost?"

A 50 foot tall monster won't fit through the entrance.

It'll just destroy the stone wall.

So really, guards weren't reliable.

With her battered, old, and deep blue cloak flapping a little below her knees, Lily slipped past the idiot guards who were practically sleeping at the city's entrance swiftly and effortlessly. She felt like a criminal or fugitive. However, if the guards were skilled enough to keep her out... Lily clutched the hood of her cloak nervously. Once she was sure that no one was looking at her, she pulled the hood of her cloak down.

It was a dark day, blankets of gray clouds lounged in the sky. It was as if the sky was their personal couch. The cold, harsh wind had whipped her cheeks so they were slightly pink. Despite the unpleasant weather, the citizens of the city were busily rushing about. There were mothers with baskets of uncooked vegetables to make supper, and there were children skipping and laughing happily, free of worries.

Lily walked briskly past busy shops, houses puffing with rich smoke from the chimney, and stalls with shouting merchants until she approached a particular house. It was by no means a large, grand house with marble statues and such. Instead, it was a small, old, but cozy cottage. The outside was built with rotting wood. The harsh wind had gradually worn away pieces of the wood, leaving sharp edges. The roof was made with square tiles of stone. The thin, gray tiles were light enough that they didn't crush the house like a giant on an ant. A window was boarded up with thick pieces of wood, forming an "x".

Lily knocked soft on the door, cautious to avoid splinters. Lily could hear soft, quiet footsteps approaching the door. There was a pause, and the door opened slowly.

"Who is it?"

An old lady with pale brown hair streaked with gray poked her head out warily. Her soft blue eyes glanced past Lily once. Then, she saw Lily, eyes widening in delighted surprise. She threw open the door hastily.

"Lily, honey," she cried, rushing over to Lily with her arms wide. She hugged Lily tightly, arms practically squishing her despite the old lady's age. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hello Mrs. Rose," greeted Lily gently, returning the hug. "How are you and Petunia?"

Mrs. Rose was an aged mother with a daughter named Petunia. Years ago, a monster had injured Lily, and Mrs. Rose found her and nursed Lily back to health. Mrs. Rose was a kind and compassionate women even toward the magical people. She had an air of warmth and kindness all around her. Mrs. Rose had a disease that slowly drained away her energy. It was all Lily could do to return and check on both of them to repay Mrs. Rose's kindness.

"I'm fine, but Petunia seems to have caught something," sighed Mrs. Rose, looking distressed. Her worry made her look older, the lines on her forehead deepening and her weariness seemed to double.

Mrs. Rose beckoned Lily to go inside. As soon as she did, the sweet aroma of freshly baked bread, warm soup, and a welcoming fire greeted her. At the side of the small house right next to the entrance was a narrow bed carved out of creaking wood. There was a thick, worn out blanket sprawled messily on a figure lying on the bed.

"Petunia, darling! Look who's here!" called Mrs. Rose cheerfully.

The figure on the bed shifted her position slightly so that she could see Lily. Petunia Rose was by no means attractive with her short, mousy brown hair and beady blue eyes. When Petunia narrowed her eyes, it made her look even more unattractive.

"Oh, look it's the _freak_," drawled Petunia spitefully.

Lily gazed at Petunia coolly with her head held high. She walked to Petunia slowly. "I'd say it's a pleasure to see you, but it really isn't."

Lily spoke quietly so only Petunia could hear her. Unlike Mrs. Rose who didn't hold grudges against magical people, Petunia hated the "freaks." Lily was no exception. The first time Petunia heard that Lily was magical, Petunia had began a chain of endless insults. Not that Lily was truly bothered, but Petunia was like an annoying mosquito who constantly whined with unpleasant comments.

"It's not a joy seeing your ugly face, either _freak!_" snapped Petunia harshly, face scrunching up into an ugly scowl.

And it's not a joy seeing your face either, noted Lily silently. Inwardly, she grimaced.

"Petunia!" exclaimed Mrs. Rose sharply, about to reprimand her daughter, but decided against it. "That's enough! Lily hasn't visited for a while, and you had better be on your best behavior!"

Lily slipped off her cloak, acknowledging how dim the room was. She felt slightly unwelcome by Petunia's hostile behavior, but she ignored it. With her cloak gone, Lily felt awkward in her scruffy clothing from the skirmish before. The cloak had acted as a veil to hide her battered clothing until she could change.

"The freak can't be neat enough to put on some decent clothing," sneered Petunia quietly, lounging comfortably on her bed.

"Lily, dear," said Mrs. Rose in motherly disapproval, eyeing her battered clothes. "Go wash up. I already have a tub of warm water. And here. Change into it after you're done. I've been waiting for the day you'd visit, you know."

Mrs. Rose handed Lily a soft cotton dress, and swiftly ushered her into the tiny bathroom. Lily yanked off her dirty clothes encrusted with dried mud. Slipping into the tub of warm water, Lily tugged gently at her hair, releasing the ponytail. Her hair fell like waves of fire past her shoulders, tumbling into the water.

While she washed up, Lily thought about the boy from yesterday. He was undeniably attractive. Not to mention gentle. It had felt like a dream. Lily wondered where he came from.

"Your knight in shining armor," he had said.

Rubbing away the dirt caked on her neck, she let the warm, soothing water caress her body. He had obviously been magical, being able to fight a monster without being run over like a tiny ant. Lily was curious about the thick, golden liquid he had used to heal her. She lightly touched her cheek, where the boy's fingers had grazed. Suddenly, Lily shook her head violently. She silently berated herself, telling herself that she would not see the mysterious boy again.

Clambering out of the tub, Lily swiftly dried herself and pulled on the dress. It was tight, hugging her curves and ended a little below her knees. The skirt part was a bit looser and had a slight flare to it.

Tying her hair up, Lily went to find Mrs. Rose. She found her sitting quietly by Petunia with her head resting against the wall. When Mrs. Rose heard the quiet footsteps, she suddenly jump up like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse.

"You look gorgeous, darling," smiled Mrs. Rose kindly, the lines next to her eyes crinkling. "Ah. I have a favor to ask you."

"Go ahead," nodded Lily.

Mrs. Rose ran a hand through her hair tiredly, the streaks of gray becoming more prominent as the hair flopped back down on her face. "I need to go shopping for food. Supper is approaching. I was hoping you could stay with Petunia?"

Mrs. Rose offered Lily a tentative smile before starting to cough aggressively. Lily shook her head firmly, hair dancing back and forth while her brow furrowed.

"Absolutely not!" replied Lily reproachfully, patting Mrs. Rose's back.

Mrs. Rose continued to cough, her face turning slightly red. It was as if the air in the room was suffocating her.

"_I_ will go for the food. You and Petunia will rest," declared Lily, not as a question, but as a command. She gently, but firmly pushed Mrs. Rose back onto the chair where the aged lady inhaled deeply.

"But Lily, you've just returned!" protested Mrs. Rose, the lines on her forehead becoming more defined.

"You need your rest," said Lily soothingly. "Besides, I need something from the market."

Mrs. Rose seemed to ponder this for a moment, silently debating on whether or not to let Lily go. The sound of the blazing fire started to grow louder. Lily inhaled, taking in the scent of bread and fire. It always seemed so unusual to Lily, how the small, cozy home never failed to smell of freshly baked bread like a mother preparing a large supper for a large family—even when there wasn't any food in the house.

"Well, all right," agreed Mrs. Rose reluctantly, shoulders slumping as she leaned against the wall. "Stay safe, and return soon!"

Lily nodded and walked over to a dusty, circular table. She pulled on her cloak, making sure to pull the hood securely over her head. Lily slid a tightly woven basket on the crook of her arm and sauntered out the door. The basket was not new by any means. The strands of material used on it were coming loose and threatened to poke the hands of its user.

Before she was completely out the door, Lily heard Petunia, who had been surprisingly and unusually quiet, mutter darkly, "Bye _freak_! I hope you don't return."

Lily rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind her. A puff of dust exploded after she closed the door. Lily was starting to think that Petunia really had no other words to call her besides "freak." Lily inhaled sharply, brushing the dist off her hands. Suddenly, her head snapped up when she thought she saw a furtive shadow of black dash away from her left, but dismissed it once she couldn't find anything.

"Must be a cat or something," mumbled Lily.

She strode briskly past the giggling children and worrying mothers. The warmth she had felt earlier faded, and she was reduced to enduring the cold that had washed over her like a slap to the face. As she walked, Lily pressed her hands to her cheeks, feeling the coolness escape onto the back of her hand. She paused in front of a small shop that had a board tacked onto it that read, "Saute and Grill."

Like Mrs. Rose's house, the shop was small, but cozy. When she entered, Lily felt the dramatic change in temperature as the warm air chased away the cold one outside. The sweet aroma hit her like a ton of bricks. Roasted potatoes drizzled with gravy, buttered corn sitting by a fire, and pumpkin juice. There were narrow aisles further back in the shop with racks of spices. Off to the sides of the shop were large barrows made of stone with fresh vegetables inside.

Lily frowned deeply, noting how the price of the cooked food was much higher than the raw ones. She figured that Mrs. Rose would be much too exhausted to have to cook for all three of them. Lily shrugged dismissively, deciding that she would cook. After all, it couldn't be _that_ hard.

She pushed past arguing families and parents who couldn't decide what to buy. Spotting a sack of flour slumped against the wall like a tired old man, she picked it up easily, tossed it casually in the air, and caught it. The sack of flour was about the size of a three month old baby. The sack was made of rough cloth, the color of golden sugar. Lily grimaced, thinking she would make a horrible mother. Lily carried the sack of flour, filling her basket with potatoes, corn, spices of pepper and salt, chicken, eggs, and carrots. When she finished, Lily hastily jumped out of the way of running children. Lily piled all her items onto the polished store counter like a newly formed mountain. A weary man with graying hair offered her a tired smile. In response, Lily nodded.

"That would be two galleons and five sickles."

She pulled a fat, heavy bag the size of her fist out. She fished through the coins inside for the appropriate amount of money.

"Have a nice day, Miss," he said, turning to another impatient customer.

Once she stepped out, Lily was ambushed by the bitterly cold air. A customer brushed past her swiftly. She felt his silky, black cloak graze her leg—like a soft flap of a moth's wings. It felt pleasantly soft.

Lily began to walk once again, rubbing her hands vigorously together as she trudged away. Approaching an alley, she blew in her hands and glanced casually behind her. Once Lily was satisfied that she was not being observed, she slipped like a shadow into the alley. Lily began to walk once again, rubbing her hands vigorously together. Approaching a dark, deserted alley, she blew in her hands and glanced secretively behind her. She halted in front of a seemingly unmovable brick wall. Her fingers skidded along the wall and paused on a red brick coated in soot. She pushed gently.

The bricks rearranged themselves, forming a grand arch in which Lily stepped through. As soon as she stepped through, the arch quickly returned to a cold brick wall. Glancing around, Lily noted that Diagon Alley was much more lively than the outside muggle world. It was also much...happier. Pressing her lips into a tight, grim line, Lily proceeded to trudge down the streets past cunning merchants until she approached Ollivanders Weaponry Shop.

Lily pushed open the glass, door, a small golden bell jingling cheerfully as it banged against the glass.

"And I tell you, it'll be one of the best! Gwenog Jones'll be there..."

Immediately, Lily knew Horace Slughorn was in the shop, and she was not very pleased by it. In fact, she felt a layer of annoyance coat itself across her. Horace Slughorn was a loud, boisterous man with a large belly—almost like the muggle Santa Claus. He was short with blond hair that was sooner or later going to be gone. Slughorn could be described as boastful, loquacious, and most of all, cunning. In a way, he would be both blatant and subtle about it. Slughorn often had connections to famous wizards and witches because he did a favor of introducing them to more powerful and influential people.

As Slughorn chatted animatedly with a rather tired Ollivander, Lily swept past both of them to carefully inspect the thin swords with blood red hilts hanging on the wall. Ollivander's shop had weapons hanging on the walls, from ceilings, or on tables. It was amazing how no one had gotten decapitated because of the...ahem...wide range of choices to hang weapons. He also carried a variety of shields.

Slughorn bellowed in laughter, his chest rumbling like an earthquake in delight. Lily decided to take pity on Ollivander and strode towards them with her back straight, her cloak fluttering behind her. Ollivander looked slightly relieved to see Lily approaching then, but when she pulled off her hood in one fluid motion, he brightened up much more.

He offered her a grateful smile before exclaiming, "Ah Lily! It's been a while. It's a delight to see you again."

"Pleasure," replied Lily shortly, eyes gazing at the weapons behind him in scrutinization.

Slughorn looked at Lily cautiously, silently appraising her. He noted her choice of clothing in bewilderment: a cloak, a cotton dress, and combat boots. Distaste swept across his expression.

"How long has it been since you last came?" asked Ollivander with a weary smile, wiping the counter in front of him with a damp rag. "A month? Perhaps two?"

"About," nods Lily.

"So you're here for...?"

"I don't know. Perhaps some sewing materials?" answered Lily dryly, an ironic smirk touching her lips. "Aren't we all here for weapons?"

Their gazes shifted to Slughorn simultaneously. However, Slughorn appeared not to notice. Instead, he busied himself with calculating the fame and advantages he could bring himself if he made Lily a Slug Club member. The Slug Club was a group of magical people whom Slughorn had helped in gathering fame.

"Well, _most_ of us are here for the weapons," said Ollivander, returning Lily's dry smile. "So I assume you've lost your weapons again?"

"Not exactly lost, per se," corrected Lily slyly. "It was more like Acid Spewers were quite attracted to your weapons and were not exactly affected by them."

Ollivander sighed, feigning exasperation as a father would do to a child. He gave Lily a knowing look. "I could credit that to your lack of skill, but I won't."

He offered her a teasing grin before pulling out a sword. Its guard curved upwards with a circular pommel. The grip seemed as smooth as the untouched surface of a lake. The grip itself was a milky white color, but the rest of the hilt was a blazing gold. The blade was made of steel, polished to perfection so that Lily could see her reflection. Swirls were engraved on the blade as some form of decoration. The sheath was white, encrusted with gold.

"Great durability and enchanted so that it releases a poison to weaken the monster if the user wishes so," explained Ollivander easily. He looked at Lily. "And I'll also assume you lost the twin daggers?"

Lily nodded in confirmation. "My skill—or _lack_ of it—is not to blame. I had those daggers flying at the Acid Spewer's eyes. It was blinded, but.."

Lily shrugged, trailing off. Ollivander nodded, retrieving a pair of twin daggers. He set them next to the sword. The daggers were simple. They had a short, but deadly blade that gleamed against a firelight. The guard was straight, and the grip was black with sliver stripes.

"I'll take it," said Lily, dropping a couple galleons on the counter.

They clattered noisily, spinning and rolling around before Ollivander clamped his hand down on them. Lily slid each dagger into one of her combat boots. She strapped her sword to her hip.

"Take this too," said Ollivander in amusement, tossing her another dagger.

It had a white grip, but everything else was silver. "That ought to keep you away for a few more months. I still can't figure out how you have money for so many weapons."

"It's a combination of spending only when necessary and constantly getting mugged," Lily rolled her eyes, air quoting "mugged" with her fingers. She shakes her head. "Muggle robbers are quite foolish at times. You'd think they'd learn."

Ollivander chuckles, his eyes twinkling. Suddenly, his face lightened up as if he just thought of something. He nudged the surprisingly quiet Slughorn and said, "She's definitely the Slug Club member you want. Been a fighter since she was that small."

Ollivander held his hand next to his knee. Lily inwardly snorted. Slughorn's eyes gleamed in calculation, no doubt agreeing that Lily _would_ make a good Slug Club member. He deftly pulled out a piece of parchment, handing it to Lily.

"I'm having a fabulous party. There will be well-known people that I know personally," bellows Slughorn in merry laughter. "From fighters to healers. Come! You'll have a splendid time."

Lily eyed the parchment in a mixture of disbelief and disgust. She took the parchment with her index finger and thumb as one would do with a gym sock that has not been washed for a month. She shoved it in the basket she held carelessly, shooting Ollivander an accusing glare.

"We shall see," she answered placidly.

With Ollivander waving goodbye to her, Lily walked out of the shop, forgetting about the crumpled parchment at the bottom of her basket. She walked with heavy steps, glancing at the windows of shops. The basket of food felt shockingly heavy in her hands. Then, Lily saw a reflection of herself in the clear, stainless window of one shop: Flourish and Blotts.

"Mommy!"

Lily's head snapped towards a little girl with wild, black curls tied into pigtails. She was dressed in a sunny yellow dress and a sky blue jacket.

"Yes?" replied a woman with a kind smile affectionately, bending down to pick up the little girl.

"I want to be just like _her _when I grow up!" she exclaimed gleefully, pointing to the figure frozen like a statue on the cover of the book she was clutching possessively.

Lily craned her neck to see who the little girl was talking about. She saw a young lady with blond hair that shone like a gold waterfall spilling over her shoulders. The poised figure had soft blue eyes and cheeks dusted in pink.

"Cinderella," whispered Lily gently.

"Cinderella," smiled the mother, hugging her daughter tenderly. "You already are my princess!"

The little girl giggled happily, pleased by the attention and affection she was receiving. The kind mother picked her little girl up and spun her around.

"But life's not a fairytale," whispered Lily sadly. "Nothing truly ends happily ever after."

* * *

Hi everyone! So it's been a long time since I've updated, and I apologize. I've been super busy lately. Anyway, imagine the setting of this story as Ancient Rome. I'm combining aspects of ancient times with bits of things from modern times. This chapter may seem slightly unexciting, but the drama and excitement is coming. How about at least two reviews before the next chapter? A certain hazel eyed somebody will be making his appearance! This chapter is mainly to give you an idea of the world Lily is in.


	3. Cinderella

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. They were written by J.K. Rowling. Seeing how this is a _Fan_fiction website, you could probably guess that I'm a _fan_ and don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

When she returned, Lily found both Mrs. Rose and Petunia napping peacefully. Lily tiptoed to the kitchen, flinging her cloak on a counter. She placed the basket on the counter as well, pondering thoughtfully about what she should do next.

The kitchen had a fairly simple design. It was like a square in which two sides were lined with counters , cupboards, and drawers. The third side, parallel to the side in which she entered, had what future muggle people would call an "oven." Except, instead of the oven door, there was an arch. Inside the arch were pieces of thick wood to create a fire. The fire would cook the food. The counter next to it was just like it except the top of the counter was metal—to stir fry food. Next to that, was a counter in which a pot was hung—for making soup. From the top, it looked like a circle trapped in a square. The circle being the pot and the square being the counter.

Lily blinked, her face completely blank. She grabbed a dagger and sliced the sack of flour open. It was a foreign action to her as the flour spilled out. She clattered through the kitchen, yanking open drawers to find some sort of board. She found one—a circular wooden board with a handle (it represented a pan that future muggles would use to cook pizza on). Lily gingerly shook the flour sack, coughing as the cloud of white attacked with her face. After staring at the flour again for a few moments, she sighed.

"And children, this is why you watch your mothers cook," remarked Lily to no one in particular.

After realizing that nothing could be done, Lily threw in eggs into the flour. It almost looked like the blazing sun in the middle of snow. Using her hands, Lily vigorously kneaded everything together and patted the dough with more flour.

"Friction to make fire?" she questioned. "Too loud."

Digging around in her cloak, she pulled out a set of five silver needles, a different color a the tips. She selected a red tipped needle and sent it soaring to the pile of wood. With a hiss, it erupted in glowing red flames. Lily took the bread by the handle of the board and slid it carefully onto the metal rack about the fire. Then, she clapped her hands together in attempt to brush off the flour. Immediately after, she regretted it as a layer of white snow fell upon the floor. Grumbling, she brushed loose strands of flaming hair behind her ear and searched the cottage for a broom. When she finally located on in a dusty closet, Lily's fringe was plastered to her face with sweat. Cobwebs adorned the broom as she strode back to the kitchen.

However, standing in the middle of the kitchen was Mrs. Rose. Being observant, Lily spotted a pale white handkerchief smeared with deep red liquid in Mrs. Rose's hand.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to, Lily," teased Mrs. Rose lightly, despite the fact that her illness was weakening her.

"I-I figured I should clean up," stuttered Lily breathlessly, gesturing toward the flour on the floor.

Lily hid a frown and tried to suppress the overwhelming dread that was oppressing her. She tried to take a deep breath.

Mrs. Rose held up a crumpled piece of parchment. "I assume you won't stay for supper?"

Although not necessary, Lily squinted, recognizing the invitation from Slughorn. She shook her head firmly.

"You could toss that." replied Lily indifferently, "or use it for fire. I have no need for it. I don't plan on going."

Mrs. Rose chuckled. "I haven't been to a ball in so many years."

_Because you always had to be there for others. Because you sacrificed your happiness for others a long time ago_, thought Lily grimly.

A faraway look clouded her eyes as Mrs. Rose smiled dreamily. However, there was something slightly unusual about Mrs. Rose.

"Go Lily. Have fun. Dance the night away," laughed Mrs. Rose. "It's time for you to get out there and have some fun. You young ones are too serious. Don't forget to get yourself a man. Oh don't give me that look, Lily. It's time you found yourself a suitor. I can't imagine you've been to many parties since you move around so much."

Mrs. Rose beamed optimistically, brushing off her hands and setting the paper down on the counter. She padded slowly over to the baking bread and pulled it out. Lily pursed her lips, feeling a little lost. After setting the bread to cool on the counter, Mrs. Rose fanned herself.

"Goodness, Lily," exclaimed Mrs. Rose, eyes glittering. "Why does the temperature keep changing? A little while ago it was cold and now it's so warm!"

Lily looked up in surprise. She didn't feel a temperature change. Noticing how Mrs. Rose's face was flushed red, Lily rushed over to her just as Mrs. Rose staggered and fell. Her heart starting to pound against her chest, Lily shook Mrs. Rose slightly. The older woman's eyes were wide and glassy staring ahead at something Lily couldn't see. Mrs. Rose's hands trembled violently.

"Mrs. Rose? Mrs. Rose!" panicked Lily, placing a hand on the woman's forehead. "You're burning up!"

"Lily, do you see that?" stated Mrs. Rose alarmingly calm, staring upward in daze.

If possible, Lily's heart pounded even faster and harder. She felt dizzy, realizing Mrs. Rose's illness was surfacing in a dangerous way.

"Medicine. Medicine!" chanted Lily with wide eyes, rushing over to the cupboards and jerking them open harshly.

She clattered through the kitchen again, shoving objects aside, and slamming dishes in her panic. Lily dashed to the opposite side, flinging open the cupboards and smacking away spices. Her breathing became rapid. Once she saw a bottle of clear liquid,—that appeared like water—she grabbed and clutched it hard, her hands becoming white.

Lily dashed back to Mrs. Rose, a desperate glitter in her eyes. She lifted the older woman up and tipped the contents of the bottle into her mouth. Mrs. Rose shook, jerking unexpectedly. Her eyes cleared, but she fell back limply. The hammering in Lily's chest persisted.

Mrs. Rose parted her lip and croaked, "L-Lily..."

Lily gripped Mrs. Rose's hands with her clammy ones. "Yes? I'm here. You'll be fine. You just need to rest."

Lily felt the distinct sting in the back of her eyes, the cold sweat appearing on her forehead. She wiped her hands on her dress. Despite the fact that she felt almost feverish with fear, Lily's fingertips were as cold as ice.

"Lily," gasped Mrs. Rose, bony hands covering Lily's. "Help me stand up."

Lily obeyed, supporting Mrs. Rose as she rose uneasily to her feet. Time was wearing away Mrs. Rose's health. No matter how much she and Lily tried to convince themselves it would get better, they knew in their hearts that her time was limited.

"I'm fine. This was not as bad as the other," coughed Mrs. Rose, hunching over. "I just need to rest as you just said."

She straightened up and sighed. Lily fidgeted, rubbing her hands together. She needed a doctor—a magical doctor as they had more knowledge of sicknesses. Lily trudged over to the basket of food, planning to arranged everything in its proper place—especially since she made a mess of everything while searching for Mrs. Rose's medicine. Her fingers brushed against the soft parchment that was Slughorn's invitation to her.

"_From fighters to healers,_" Slughorn had said.

Slowly, hope began to lift her heart. Lily's heart once again found herself speeding up. There were going to be magical healers at the party. They _had _to have a cure. Their knowledge extended much beyond what the muggle healers knew.

It would be worth it so her time won't be limited, thought Lily.

"Mrs. Rose?" said Lily tentatively. While Lily felt that going to this ball could restore the woman's health, she felt awkward about going right after Mrs. Rose was attacked by her illness.

"Yes?" breathed Mrs. Rose, supporting herself by gripping the edge of the counter.

Her eyes landed on the parchment Lily had in her hands. Despite the situation, Mrs. Rose's eyes brightened and she smiled kindly. "Go Lily. I wasn't joking before. Dance the night away. I'll be fine."

Lily hesitated.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry," she said in assurance. "In fact, I have a gift for you. Come with me."

Lily stared at Mrs. Rose's back dubiously, following her to a small room. Mrs. Rose hovered over the doorknob, jiggling it until it clicked open. Lily squinted inside the room. It was an impenetrable wall of black. Then there was another click as a ball of dim light glowed. It was tethered to the ceiling by a thin, frail cord. Now that it was brighter, Lily could see there were boxes and crates stacked on top of each other at the edges of the room. Mrs. Rose knelt in front of a dresser that was coated with a couple layers of dust. She pulled out the middle drawer of the three carefully. Folded inside was a striking light green ball gown. The part that covered the torso resembled a corset—only it didn't seem as if it would squeeze one to death. It was pale green, almost white with lace adorning the waist. There were lines on the "corset" as if someone grabbed a fistful of the material and pinned it together with a green satin flower. The skirt part was simply layers of green silk tumbling down on each other. An emerald green sash was wrapped around the waist.

"I remember dancing away one night," sighed Mrs. Rose forlornly, holding up the dress. She spoke again with slight humor. "It was before the clock ticked midnight."

Mrs. Rose ushered Lily back into the bathroom, thrusting the dress into her hands. For some reason unknown to Lily, Mrs. Rose was eager to get Lily into the dress and off to the ball.

"She couldn't possibly know that I'm looking for a healer," mumbled Lily, peeling off her old dress. "To wish happiness for others when you don't have any for yourself. Such depressing situation."

Lily tossed the cotton dress onto the ground and pulled on the ball gown. It felt soothingly soft. Lily tugged on the corset part, willing it to cover her chest. It did but left her shoulder blades bare. The skirt wrapped comfortably around her legs like water. Lily splashed her face with cold water, feeling the ice sting her skin. She redid her ponytail so that there were no stray strands of hair hanging loose. Overall, the dress squeezed her small frame but wasn't too tight.

She stepped out of the bathroom and back to the kitchen.

"One last thing," said Mrs. Rose, smiling softly.

She held out a pair of heels. They were bright green with silk lace and flowers. Lily reached out for them. She pulled off her combat boots deftly and stepped into the shoes. Surprisingly, her feet fit perfectly in. The whole feeling was completely foreign as she never wore a pretty dress and shoes for a ball. All of this would have been a Cinderella fairytale had the reason not been because she was looking for a cure to Mrs. Rose's illness.

"You look beautiful darling," remarked Mrs. Rose tenderly.

Lily forced a smile, reading the parchment invitation. Apparently, she had to walk a couple blocks away and wait for something called the "Knight Carriage." Then, it would transport her to the area of the party. However, she would have to go back at around midnight. Lily snorted inwardly. How much of this will be like Cinderella? Would she also find her prince or knight at the ball too?

"I guess I had best be off," stated Lily, shrugging on her cloak.

While Mrs. Rose wasn't looking, Lily groped for her dagger in her combat boot. She secured it to her thigh by tying it with a piece of cloth. In case something unfortunate would happen, she would have something to rely on.

"Have fun, Lily!" called Mrs. Rose after her.

Lily rushed past Petunia—who was somehow asleep even with all the noise before. Her cloak and dress fluttered out behind her as she dashed out the door. The dark night was cool. There were still blankets of clouds gazing down upon her from the ground. She walked along the sidewalk, her heels making a clicking, resonating sound. Carriages rumbled up and down the street busily, some wheels creaking in exhaustion. Now that nightfall had met them, very few people were bustling about. If there were people, they were rarely alone. However, no one paid Lily any attention as she moved swiftly about. Finally, she arrived at her destination: at the corner of a street with a smooth, stone bench awaiting her. Lily raised an eyebrow but sat down anyway. The cool stone kissed her palms as she sat stiffly, waiting in doubt. Apparently, some carriage would appear to pick her up. She held out her right hand—her sword hand—stretching.

A long screech compelled Lily to snap her head up. To her surprise, there was a gleaming purple carriage standing proudly before her. Inscribed on the body of the carriage were the words _Knight Carriage_. Pulling the carriage were twin brown horses looking especially impatient. The door of the carriage swung open as a boy no more than nineteen jumped out.

He had large ears and spots that dotted across his face. He grinned. "Whatcha still sitting there for? Come on!"

Lily blinked. She rose uncertainly and followed the boy. He held out a hand and pulled her into the carriage. The inside of the carriage was quite nice. It was bright as a bulb of light hung in the middle of the carriage. The seats plush and red with matching pillows lined with gold thread. She sat and looked at the boy.

"Stanley Shunpike," he greeted, holding out a hand. "I prefer Stan though."

"Lily," she said abruptly, shaking his hand.

"First time of the Knight Carriage or are you meeting someone?"

"First time."

Stan nodded in understanding. "No wonder."

Lily looked at him questioningly.

"The Knight Carriage usually transports wizards and witches who are going to some major party—and that would generally be Mister Slughorn's parties," explained Stan. "However, his parties are a little...unsuitable for single ladies. If women were going, they would go with their male sibling, spouse, or lover."

"Why?" inquired Lily curiously.

"Ahh... You'll understand when you get there," he said apologetically. "I'm not licensed to give the information. Unless I want the old man after my head—but I rather keep it seeing as I _am _rather fond of it."

His easy friendliness didn't make Lily smile. Her heart weighed heavily with the thought of finding a cure for Mrs. Rose's illness and trying to prepare herself for the disappointment that she would meet.

"Oi! Ernie!" he called out to the driver.

"Yeah!" called back the driver, cracking his whip to make the horses run faster.

"Can we tell why single ladies usually don't go to the old man's party?"

Lily assumed that "old man" referred to Slughorn although she wasn't sure of his age.

"Sorry! That's classified information!" laughed Ernie. "Although we could tell that you that the parties usually consist of _very_ grabby men as guests."

Lily blinked, feeling very lost. She wondered when the carriage would arrive there. While the boys were being very friendly, she was feeling very uncomfortable. Lily would much rather be by herself and left alone. Clearly, these boys were not having it. Stan turned back to her.

"So why are you going to this _splendid_ party?" he asked.

"I-I'm going to find someone," replied Lily carefully.

"Find someone as in...?"

"Find someone of medical experience."

"I see."

Stan asked no more questions. Instead, he talked of the town's gossip, emphasizing himself with broad, dramatic hand gestures. Meanwhile, Lily sat still and thought of her own problems, efficiently tuning out.

"And _that_ was how he found out!"

The carriage halted abruptly, throwing Lily against the wall of the carriage. With a grimace, Lily pushed herself in an upright position.

Stan looked at her sympathetically. "Sorry. I probably should've warned you to hold onto to your seat."

Lily shrugged it off. "I'm fine."

Stan opened the door and gestured for her to stand. Lily did and stepped out of the carriage, wanting to avoid breaking her ankles because of the heels.

"Well, if you are ever in need of a method of transportation, the Knight Carriage is always here," said Stan cheerfully, tipping his hat.

He swung the door shut and off sped the carriage. Lily turned away from the disappearing carriage and faced the massive mansion that towered over her. It was huge with grand arches and columns that supported the building. Carved marble statues lined the sides of the walkway that led to the entrance of the mansion. There was a metal gate guarded by the flickering lamps of light that glowed like a beacon in the darkness. She held up her skirts and glided over. With a creak, she opened the gate and walked inside. It felt odd to Lily. She approached a massive wooden door that seemed to be polished. She knocked it, waiting. The door opened and inside stood a small figure dressed in a gray uniform. A servant or maid, Lily assumed. The small figure kept her head bowed.

She curtsied, still looking at her shoes. "Come this way miss."

The young girl led Lily into the mansion. First she saw a grand staircase leading up to other floors. Hung from the ceiling was a large crystal chandelier that gave off a golden glow, warming the room. The tiled floor was polished, reflecting everything. She was led to another smaller room filled with glass mirrors, chair, and so many coats and shawls. Most were silk, soft and glimmering. Others were gossamer.

"Shall I take your coat, Miss?" asked the maid.

Lily pulled of her cloak and handed it to the maid. "Thank you."

Then, she was led to another room. "Room" was not quite how Lily would have described it. Half of it was indoors and the other half was outdoors. Imagine three sides of a wall and an empty space where the fourth one would've been. That space allowed people to walk out under the moonlight to dance. The indoor part of the room had many circular tables draped with white cloth. The tables held a variety of refreshments such as cake, warm, buttery biscuits, tea, wine, and sandwiches. Many people stood around chattering with a glass of wine in their hands. They were mostly male. Some of the males had their face flushed red. Others bellowed in unabashed laughter. Some couples danced outdoors to the music provided by a string quartet. They moved with grace—which, Lily guessed, was because they had the money for expensive dancing lessons.

Lily felt like an intruder, an outside. She felt lost and uncertain about what she should do next. Lily supposed that she should find Slughorn first. But, as she scanned the crowd for him, Lily saw no familiar face. Walking around, Lily tried to blend in and act as if she belonged. With a sigh, she gave up knowing that she would find no help here. That is, until she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist.

A voice spoke next to her ear, breath tickling her ear. She was pressed against someone's chest.

A familiar voice spoke. "Such a coincidence seeing you here, flower."

* * *

Come on, people! Reviews make me happy! Reviews make my day. It'll just take at most a minute. It could even be two words. But, seriously everyone, just review!


End file.
